mlpfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ziektes
= De cutie pokken = De cutie pokken is een gevreesde ziekte waar je een overdosis van cutie mark's krijgt je kan er niet meer mee stoppen en slaat op hol. Gezien in “cutie pox”. = Gedraagt zich als hond = Verpleegkundige en screwy gezien in season 2 aflevering 16 screwy acteren als hond. In “The Return of harmony” deel 2 discord’s magie maakt bic mac handelen als een hond. Gezien in “Read i tand weep” , Swery blaft als een jachthond trwijl het achtervolgen van rainbow dash uit het ziekenhuis. = Blauwe griep = Gezien in “three’s a crowd” Discord’s grappen hebben neer met een blauwe griep "onvoldoende hoef en klauw wassen " komen te krijgen Twilight Sparkle en Prinses Cadance voor hem te zorgen, als onderdeel van een uitgebreide grap. Onder zijn vervalst symptomen zijn Cerulean getinte huid en vacht, en niezen dat stuurt de getroffen vliegen achteruit ; hij bovendien werpt een willekeurige spreuk op elk voorwerp in de buurt wanneer hij niest, zoals het verbranden de bladeren van een boom in de blauwe vlammen of wegblazen van een hele huis. Discord beweert dat de ziekte is zeer besmettelijk als Applejack en zeldzaamheid geworden getroffen nadat hij niest op hen, het draaien van hun jassen blauwe binnen enkele seconden. Volgens Discord, naast tientallen bizarre behandelingen, de blauwe griep kan worden genezen met een magische kalmerende elixir gebrouwen uit een gigantische " prachtige bloem " die groeit op een heuvel aan de rand van Equestria, uitgekozen als het daalt haar bloemblaadjes bij zonsondergang. = Gespleten tanden = Flim noemt hoofdstel -bit gespleten tijdens Flim Flam Miracle Curatieve Tonic in "Leap of Faith" als hij inspecteert een pony met verkeerd tanden. = Clydesdale bont bacterievuur = Flim noemt de Clydesdale bont bacterievuur tijdens Flim Flam Miracle Curatieve Tonic in “Leap of Faith” als hij toont het publiek een beeld van een pony met haarloze achterhand. = Koud = Verschrikkelijk koud hengst S2E17 Hengst die lijden aan een slechte zaak van de kou. In "Winter Wrap Up" , Spike krijgt een koude na het vallen in ijskoude water ; zijn enige merkbare symptoom is niezen . Tijdens het lied in " Harts and Hoovs Day", Sweetie Belle merkt op dat één van de potentiële huwelijkskandidaten Cheerilee 's heeft " een vreselijk koud " ; de pony heeft een rood gekleurd neus, met bloed doorlopen ogen, een thermometer in zijn mond en een warme kruik op zijn hoofd. = Collectief geheugenverlies = De bibliothecaris S3E1 De bibliothecaris Amethyst Maresbury, die zich niet kunnen herinneren waar ze werkt. Applejack beschrijft geheugenverlies de Crystal Pony's 'in “The Crystal Empire” - Deel 1 als een soort van collectief geheugenverlies."Twilight Sparkle en haar vrienden op zoek gaan naar meer informatie over de Crystal Empire, zodat ze de magie van de Crystal Pony's 'kunnen gebruiken om het rijk te beschermen, maar vinden dat ze niets weet nog wel. De Crystal Pony dat Twilight interviews kan me niet herinneren iets voor king Sombra aan de macht kwam, en zegt dat, hoewel ze zijn gegaan duizend jaar, Sombra's regel "voelt alsof het gisteren was." Zodra de interviews blijken vruchteloos, de pony's hoofd naar de bibliotheek, waar zij voldoen aan een bibliothecaris pony die zich niet kunnen herinneren waar de sectie geschiedenis is of dat ze werkt zelfs in de bibliotheek. De pony's vinden een geschiedenis boek, dat de informatie die ze zoeken en besluiten om een Crystal Faire houden om "de geest van liefde en eenheid te vernieuwen in het keizerrijk, zodat zij het konden beschermen tegen schade" bevat, volgens het boek Twilight leest. De Crystal Faire doet joggen herinneringen van de Crystal Pony's 'en ze herinneren aan de Crystal Heart. De bibliothecaris herinnert zich dat ze echt werkt in de bibliotheek. Tegen het einde van de aflevering, de Crystal Pony's slagen er zelfs in om te erkennen dat de vervanging Crystal Hart dat Twilight gevormd is niet het echte Crystal Hart, maar de echte Crystal Heart is uiteindelijk hersteld en de magie van de Crystal Pony's 'beschermt de Crystal Empire opnieuw . = Corruptie = In het eerste deel van de Vriendschap is Magic, wordt Nightmare Moon verklaarde een verbastering van Prinses Luna, gevormd uit haar bitterheid en jaloezie naar haar oudere zus Prinses Celestia zijn. Trixie rode ogen S3E5 Trixie en corruptie? Oh jee ... De alicorn Amulet in Magic Duel zegent de drager met verbeterde magische krachten, maar ook "corrumpeert" de gebruiker, op basis van een boek dat de hoofdpersonen te vinden. Trixie, die het amulet bezit en gebruikt het om de controle over Ponyville nemen, wordt meer en meer tirannieke en bitter als ze nog steeds te vertrouwen op zijn kracht. Aangezien het amulet heeft een slot dat iemand anders dan de gebruiker niet in het nemen van het uit, Twilight Sparkle trucs Trixie in de alicorn Amulet verwijderen door te doen alsof ze bezit een nog sterkere amulet. De aura kleur van Trixie's magie, die eerder was rood, schakelt terug naar roze, en haar ogen niet meer roodgloeiend van de invloed van het amulet. In Inspiration Manifestatie, lijkt Zeldzaamheid beschadigd door een creativiteit spreuk uit een betoverd spreukenboek Spike vindt in het Kasteel van de twee zusters. = Veer griep = Een aantal pony's contract veer griep in "Hurricane Fluttershy". Aanvankelijk Rainbow Dash beschuldigt Thunderlane van het proberen om van uit het instellen van een nieuwe tornado snelheidsrecord met alle andere Pegasus pony's als ze hoort hoesten. Daarna, de pony die stond achter Thunderlane, Blossomforth, hoesten ook. Rainbow Dash lijsten uit ten minste zeven andere Pegasi die de griep opgelopen, met Thunderlane zei te zijn in het ziekenhuis. Op een gegeven moment Twilight Sparkle sproeit Thunderlane met een spuitbus van een niet nader stof om een "kiem-vrije omgeving." = Voedselvergiftiging = Zieke pony S1E4 Pony's die lijden aan voedselvergiftiging. Sommige pony's last van voedselvergiftiging in “Applebuck Seizoen” toen Pinkie Pie ongeluk bedient "gebakken kwaden" na Applejack's slaaptekort pogingen om te helpen met muffin bakken gaan mis. Verpleegkundige Redheart en "Nurse Tenderheart" de neiging om een aantal pony's die gezien worden tollen en kronkelen op hun bed, velen van hen groen-geconfronteerd; sommige braken. = Galop plop = Flam noemt galop plop tijdens Flim Flam Miracle Curatieve Tonic in "Leap of Faith" als hij toont het publiek een pony met korte voorpoten. -Hebzucht veroorzaakte groei Spike triomfantelijk brult na ontvoeren Zeldzaamheid S2E10 Gegroeid Spike rampaging. In” Secret of My Excess”, na Spike begint hamsteren objecten en het hebben van plotselinge en dramatische groei spurts, Zecora legt uit dat Spike's hebzucht maakt hem groeien "in een monster". Aan het einde van de aflevering keert hij terug naar normaal na Zeldzaamheid doet hem denken aan zijn daad van edelmoedigheid naar haar toen hij gaf haar een juweeltje hij had gespaard om te eten op zijn verjaardag. Deze aandoening is impliciet exclusief voor draken te zijn, en een natuurlijk onderdeel van hun biologie, in tegenstelling tot iets dat Spike gecontracteerd. = Hooikoorts = In “De Cutie Pox”, Twilight Sparkle vermeldt dat ze had gelezen over "ongewone paarden ziekten" in een boek getiteld 'Verwarrende Pony Plagen'. Een van de ziekten noemt ze is Hay Fever, maar ze geeft geen informatie over. Het wordt ook genoemd in Leap of Faith door Flim en Flam als een ziekte die hun tonic verluidt kan genezen. = Hooferia = Flam noemt hooferia tijdens Flim Flam Miracle Curatieve Tonic in "Leap of Faith" als hij toont het publiek een beeld van een pony van aanzienlijk korte gestalte. Het lijkt vergelijkbaar met real-world dwerggroei. = Horsentery = Flam noemt horsentery tijdens Flim Flam Miracle Curatieve Tonic in "Leap of Faith" als hij toont het publiek een beeld van een pony met een hoog en benige carrosseriestructuur. Zijn naam is vergelijkbaar met een echte aandoening genaamd dysenterie. = Hypnose / mind control = Zie ook: Changeling infectie Applejack's ogen wervelende S2E01 Applejack die onder Onenigheid's ban. In “the return of Harmony “-deel 1, Discord hypnotiseert elk vriend van Twilight, draaien hun jassen en manen grijs en waardoor ze omgekeerd gedragen naar hoe ze normaal doen. Applejack wordt een dwangmatige leugenaar, Pinkie Pie wordt koud en bitter, Rarity wordt hebzuchtig, Fluttershy wordt een beklemmende pestkop, en Rainbow Dash wordt ontrouw. Twilight ze weer normaal met een geheugen spreuk in “The Return of Harmony”-deel 2. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings en Twinkleshine gehersenspoeld 2 S2E26 Bruidsmeisjes onder Changeling controle. The Changeling Koningin Chrysalis in de vorm van Princess Cadance betovert Shining Armor in “A Canterlot Wedding” - deel 1. In de volgende aflevering, “A Canterlot Wedding” - deel 2, de pony's Shining Armor, Twinkleshine, Minuette en Lyra Heartstrings zijn allemaal onder changeling controle, waarin hun ogen groene en gloed geworden. Later in de aflevering, de echte Cadance gebruikt haar eigen magie te bevrijden Shining Armor. In “The Crystal Empire” - Deel 2, Twilight en Spike zijn gehypnotiseerd wanneer magische deur King Sombra's maakt hen confronteren hun ergste angsten. = Irrationele angsten = Mevrouw Peachbottom een paniekaanval S3E12 Mevrouw Peachbottom een paniekaanval. Mevrouw Peachbottom, die wordt aangezien voor de Equestria Games Inspecteur in de aflevering “Games Pony’s Play”, bang wordt bij het betreden van het Crystal Palace vanwege de hoge plafonds (altocelarophobia) en kleinere ruimtes (claustrofobie). De hele episode, probeert ze buiten het paleis te komen en eindigt vernielen het kristal stadion en loopt bijna recht uit de Crystal Empire met een vaas op haar hoofd. Fluttershy lijdt aan een hoogtevrees in ”Dragonshy” en plankenkoorts / faalangst in verschillende afleveringen, met name de orkaan Fluttershy en Filli Vanilli. Hoewel sommige van deze is geworteld aan de pesterijen die ze kreeg op de vlucht kamp, blijven ze als dagelijkse lasten voor haar. In “Equestria Spelen”, Spike lijdt een soortgelijke angst van Fluttershy's, zoals afgebeeld van het gevoel overweldigd door een gigantische aantal pony's in het stadion. = Koning Sombra vloek = Sombra's Curse S3E01 Schadelijke kristallen encrusting Shining Armor hoorn. In “The Crystal Empire” - Deel 1, Shining Armor ontsnapt uit de aanval King Sombra's ten koste van het hebben van schaduw kristallen worden geteeld op zijn hoorn, die het gebruik van de eenhoorn Magic teniet te doen. Het is pas wanneer de magie van het Hart van het Kristal wordt hersteld in “The Crystal Empire” - deel 2 dat Shining Armor is genezen. = liefde vergiftiging = Cheerilee Big McIntosh Purple Eyes S02E17 Big Mac en Cheerilee onder invloed. Een liefdesdrank wordt gecreëerd in “Hearts anf hooves day” van de Cutie Mark Crusaders en toegediend aan Cheerilee en Big McIntosh. De Cutie Mark Crusaders een boek lenen uit Twilight Sparkle en gebruik een recept uit het naar een liefdesdrank maken, mengen "een plukje van wolk" en "een heldere regenboog gloed", en roeren met een Pegasus veer. Ze truc Cheerilee en Big McIntosh in drinken, en de twee worden diep verliefd op elkaar. De Cutie Mark Crusaders later ontdekken dat de drank eigenlijk een liefde gif is, en het maakt pony's zo "verloren in elkaars ogen" dat ze niets anders kunnen doen. Het tegengif is om de getroffen pony's houden "uit te kijken in elkaars ogen voor een vol uur", die, met veel moeite, ze daarin slagen, de betovering te verbreken. = Manen en staart verlies = Flim noemt manen verlies tijdens Flim Flam Miracle Curatieve Tonic in “Leap of Faith“ als hij en Flam wijzen pony's in de menigte met kale (of kalende) manen en staart. = Verstening = Twilight Sparkle steen S1E17 Twilight Sparkle in steen veranderd. Een basilisk versteent Twilight Sparkle en Elizabeak in de aflevering “Stare Master”. Fluttershy probeert de Cutie Mark Crusaders waarschuwen om nooit kijken een in het oog; later confronteert ze de basilisk, die erin slaagt om gedeeltelijk te zetten haar in steen, maar met behulp van de Staar, ze koeien de basilisk in het draaien van Twilight en de kip terug naar normaal, en de steen die gedeeltelijk werd inkapselen haar verbrijzelt. Twilight behoudt niet de enige herinnering aan haar tijd doorgebracht versteend, terwijl ze openlijk toegeeft aan de dolblij Cutie Mark Crusaders en Fluttershy. Aan het begin van de episode “The Return of Harmony”- deel 1, Discord, dat is in steen veranderd door Prinses Celestia en Prinses Luna met behulp van de Elementen van Harmony lang op voorhand, ontsnapt na de Cutie Mark Crusaders in een gevecht voor zijn steen vorm . Celestia legt uit dat de spreuk om Discord houden bevatte brak vanwege haar en Luna niet langer verbonden met de elementen. Aan het einde van de aflevering The Return of Harmony deel 2, de Mane Zes gebruik maken van de elementen om Discord terug naar steen te zetten. In het derde seizoen aflevering “keep calm and Flutter on”van de verstening van het slachtoffer zijn losjes verkend op . Na de Mane 6 gebruik maken van de Elementen van Harmony Discord los te maken van zijn gevangenschap de laatste openbaart aan hen dat hij had geluisterd in op de Prinses Celestia 's idee van hem te hervormen . Discord dan openbaart aan Twilight Sparkle dat terwijl hij nog versteend had hij zijn gehoor behouden . Vanwege het feit dat hij zijn lichaam maakte " rollen zijn ogen uitdaging " niet kon bewegen . Opgemerkt wordt dat het onduidelijk is of verstarring bij de cockatrice en verstarring Tweedracht 's via de elementen van Harmony aangesloten . In het vierde seizoen aflevering Princess Twilight Sparkle - Deel 2 , Discord verstening lang van te voren wordt getoond . = Poison joke = Twilight denkt over Applejacks woorden S1E09 Niet op het gras lopen. Poison joke, die in de aflevering In Filli Vanilli , verschijnt, is een magische plant die-spot inducerende aandoeningen op de Mane 6 die in contact komen met het veroorzaakt. In de aflevering, de pony's per ongeluk struikelen in een grote patch van poison joke ondanks de waarschuwingen van Zecora, die worden opgevat als bedreigingen. De plant heeft grote bladeren met een lamp met enkele blaadjes steken van het centrum, elke bol sportief een paar meeldraden. De gehele plant is blauw, met inbegrip van bladeren en stengel, met donkere strepen loopt over het in een ontwerp. Net als zijn naamgenoot, gif eik, het beïnvloedt de pony's nadat ze alleen maar in contact komen met het, maar zoals beschreven door Zecora, doet de plant zijn slachtoffers niet vergiftigen; plaats, het speelt practical jokes, die zich manifesteren als lichamelijke aandoeningen. De grappen in de aflevering magische passen persoonlijkheid en karaktertrekken van het slachtoffer. Spike komt ook omhoog met bijnamen voor de Mane Six infecties. Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09 Fluttershy reciteren Pinkie Pie's lied, en het effect “the poison joke”op Pinkie. In de episode worden de pony getroffen met het volgende: Twilight Sparkle hoorn wordt wiebelig, zacht en bedekt met blauwe plekken. Spike geeft haar de bijnaam Twilight Flopple. Vleugels Rainbow Dash geworden omgekeerde, die ondersteboven en op haar onderste zijden, waardoor haar vliegen grappig en crash voortdurend. Spike's bijnaam voor haar is Rainbow Crash. Applejack krimpt tot een uiterst kleine grootte en past op de hoef van een pony's. Spike geeft Apple Teeny als bijnaam voor haar. Rarity's manen, vacht en staart worden sisten, heel lang, en mop-achtige. Spike bijnamen haar Hairity. Pinkie Pie's tong wordt gezwollen en bedekt met blauwe plekken, het maken van haar spreken onverstaanbaar. Spike noemt haar Spitty Pie. Fluttershy's stem verdiept in dat van een hengst met een diepe en mannelijke stem, die door Blu Mankuma in S1E9 3 en Alvin Sanders en Marcus Mosley in S4E14. Spike geeft de bijnaam Flutterguy voor haar. De effecten van poison joke worden uiteindelijk genezen als de pony's neem een kruidenbad waarvoor het recept is gevonden in een boek genaamd Supernaturals: natuurlijke remedies en Cure-Alls die gewoon super, die Twilight aanvankelijk genegeerd in de episode als gevolg van het eerste deel van zijn titel. Twilight vertelde Spike toen ze zag dat boek.In Filli Vanilli , Zecora blijkt datpoison joke effect bereikt kan worden geactiveerd op een gecontroleerde wijze door toepassing van een drank met de bloesems als ingrediënt . Ze gebruikt dan is deze potion op Fluttershy zodat ze haar diepe stem van Flutterguy kan herwinnen , zodat ze haar diepe zangstem kunnen gebruiken om te helpen Big Mac toen hij zijn stem verliest en kan niet zingen voor de Ponytones . In “Daring Do en de eeuwige bloem”, Ahuizotl fouten een poison joke bloem voor de Eeuwige Bloem en krimpt naar beneden om de grootte van een muis .ike, dat boek is gewoon een belasting van hooey!" maar dat boek inderdaad bevatten de genezing. en:Afflictions and illnesses